The Royal Wedding WWE STYLE!
by FansofCenaton
Summary: Think of this. Randy Orton and John Cena just found out thier Princes of Columbia. *WWE* They meet beauitful women and it all begins with one word. LOVE. ORTON/OC John/OC TedDibiase, Cody Rhodes, ETC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello fellow readers of mine.. I'm sorry but damn after watching this Royal wedding it gave me a huge idea for a story.. OC wise.. WWE STYLE…. I hope you like. Been thinking and jotting down ideas so I hope it works.

Summary: You're a WWE Superstar, Randy Orton is one of the top one that is he finds out he is a prince and meets the girl of his dreams. What happens when all his friends pressure him to marry her and he has to do it for his land?

Characters: Randy Orton John Cena Cody Rhodes Ted Dibiase OC characters will be Steven, Shelby, Kandy, other wwe superstars will make appearances…and the main oc character as well will be Reema.

Rating: M- Mature, will use some profane language, sexual content, Violence, Etc.

I Do Not Own John Cena , Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase or Cody Rhodes or any of the wwe superstars in this story. They are all owned by Vince Mcmahon.

This story basically came up with me watching the royal wedding how romantic it was.

Now onto the Story..

Think Think Think. You are in the land of the wonders, you are in St. Louis, Missouri your hometown. Randall Keith Orton stood backstage talking with his three best friends of the whole company he worked for, the wwe. He has been with this company for more than 10 years and was proud of it. He had a lot of fans all over the world, from usa to England to Qatar to Asia to anywhere. He smiled at the thought. "Be right back you guys mom is calling", Randy excused himself from the group and walked to the corner of the arena and answered his mom's phone.

"Mom, hey why are you crying", he asked. "Randy, you need to come home it's your grandfather", she said. He stood there frozen. "Mom is granddad okay", he asked shaking thinking negative. "He isn't going to make it, he wants to speak with you he has something to say", she said her voice cracking. Randy hung up the phone and went straight to his friends. "I have to go,", Randy said. "What why what's wrong", John asked. "Grandad", Randy said turning around and grabbing his things. John opened his eyes wide and told Cody and Ted they were leaving. Him and Randy have been friends the longest and his family was like his. Randy's family basically adopted him. John and Randy grabbed their stuff and left the arena, Ted and Cody wished his granddad the best and they left.

Randy drove faster than a speeding bullet, even with a seatbelt on John was flying all over the place. "Will you slow the hell down", John said grabbing onto the door trying to stop from swinging. He didn't listen he drove like a maniac. About twenty minutes Randy was home flying through his house as he and John went straight to his granddad. Randy looked at his grandfather and tears started shedding down his pretty little face. John grabbed Randy's shoulder and cried as well. Randy's granddad basically helped them wrestle throughout their whole career teaching them things and other stuff.

"Randall", his granddad said slowly coughing. Randy went up to his grandfather and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm here granddad I'm here", he said putting his head down and crying. "Don't you cry my dear boy", he coughed again. Randy looked up at John and then back at his grandfather. "You too John come here", he said almost choking. John walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed his hand. "Yes granddad I'm here", John said tears starting to fall down from his eyes. "You, tw-two,", he closed his eyes. "Daddy don't", Elaine said. "I have to honey I have to", her father said looking at the two men. "Grandpa what is going on", Randy said rubbing his forehead. "It's time and your time is now", he pointed to both John and Randy. They both smiled because he used a lyric from one of John's theme. "What do you mean", Randy asked. "You guys are the princes", he said closing his eyes. "Grandpa, Grandpa", Randy screamed. He looked at his mother wide-eyed. John looked at Randy then back at granddad. "What is he talking about", John asked this time. Elaine shook her head and looked at the two boys. "You two are the princes of Columbia", she said walking out of the room crying for her father.

Randy and John looked at each other and then back at their granddad. "Prince", John said. "Prince", Randy said. Randy and John walked out of the room after they covered Grandpa Orton with a blanket. "Mom what the hell is going on", Randy asked. "You, Randy, are the prince of Columbia, your grandpa was king, I was princess, my mom was queen so that means your are the prince", she said on the phone. "But how does John", he asked confused. "John is like your brother, Nathan is a prince but he couldn't be the King he is the youngest, you two are closest in age and are basically brothers so that means you are the Princes Of Columbia", Elaine said in tears.

Randy and John looked at each other, then back at Elaine and then back at each other, then they just walked out of the house together in shock, they couldn't believe it. "This isn't happening to me", John said. "You, I'm the Real Prince I'm shocked", Randy said sitting on the porch chair outside by his front door. "I don't want to be a prince", John said. "Mean either but we have to, not for us or for anyone else but for my grandpa and for god", Randy said leaning down and putting his head down. "But Orton I'm already busy as it is", John said almost cracking. "And Duh so am I", Randy said. "How the hell are we going to be doing two jobs at once", John asked. "Who knows", Randy shook his head. "By the way just to let you know, we'll do this together okay, I'll help you", Elaine said looking at Randy and John. They nodded their heads and went inside to start working on the funeral arrangements and get more information on how and when they became what they became…

Alright Chapter 1 done.

I will start doing more stuff to this. Next chapter Randy will Meet Reema, and John will meet Shelby. Stevie your going to be the friends of Randy and John basically ur Prince Steve of Wales.. Kandy I will enter u somehow.. LOL. I'll get this all worked out.. First up 100 to go. I'm gonna try to put Kate/William story into this. As Randy will play William and Reema will play Kate.. I hope I get reviews.. I expect.


	2. Another Prince

Well I'm officially pissed. I had this written out on the word but stupid me I forgot to save it. So noww I have to write it and think again. Dammit.

Anyways thanks for the 3 reviews come on you know I deserve more… LOL..

I do not own any of the superstars just the OC's. maybe not them either but hey

To the Story we go. Royal Wedding Chapter 2

It was the day of the funeral, two days after Grandpa Orton has passed everyone gathered in a little church down the street to say their goodbyes and prayers to the family. Randy and John still couldn't believe they were princes, how could they be? They already had a life of being a superstar and now they are being held responsible on taking care of a country too. "Thank you, Thank you", Randy nodded his head and shook the people's hand as they walked in. "Sorry Randy", Ted said walking in. "Thanks man", Randy said. Ted looked at John who was doing the same. "Sorry", Ted said. John just nodded his head, he was still confused about the whole prince thing. Cody walked in and did the same. In came the Mcmahon family to give their respect. "Your grandfather was a good man", Vince said. "Thank you sir", Randy said nodding his head. He wondered if Vince knew if his grandpa was a king. After the funeral they gathered at the Orton house for a brunch and a little memorial on behalf of Randy and John who made a tribute video. After the tribute video everyone started eating and talking to each other. "Your telling me you guys, as in crazy Randy Orton, and this man who can't even do laundry John Cena are princes", Ted almost laughing. Cody laughed as well. "Hey we just found out man we are still learning about how and when and why", Randy said. John nodded his head. "This is still crazy to believe", Cody said. "Your telling me", Ted said. All four nodded their heads. "Randall, Jonathan, I want you two to meet someone", Elaine said. Both men turned around and saw a man who looked in his 20's and smiling at the two. "Hello fellow princes my name is Steven Lee Ramirez III", he said putting his hand out. Randy and John shook his head. "Third damn his family has a legacy", Ted whispered. Cody nudged him. Steven rolled his eyes and looked back at Randy and John. "I'm sorry let me reintroduce myself, I'm the prince of Wales", he said. "Oh okay", Randy shook his hand then John followed.

"Yes and as your mother was telling me you two have just found out you guys are new princes", he said. They both nodded their heads. "The thing is how am I a prince, I'm not even blood related to him", John asked. "Good question friend, good question, you see you don't have to be blood related, I know in books and stuff you have to but you and Randy have been closer then Randy and his own brother, who is still a prince but young to be a king, Steven said sitting down on the chair. "So that's it I'm really a prince", Randy asked. Steven nodded his head. "I am too", John said. Again Steven nodded his head. "And I will help you along the way", he said. "Help you are going to teach us", John said looking at Randy then back at Steven.

"Yes Jonathan", he said. "Randall", he said. The cringed. "Just call us Randy and John", Randy said. "If your princes people will be calling you by your full name", he said. "Yes I know but you just can call us by our nicknames", Randy said. Steven nodded his head. "Let me guess this is Theodore and Cody", Steven said. "Ted I go by", Ted said putting his hand out to shake but Steven didn't. "I don't shake peasants", Steven laughed. Ted glared and John and Randy laughed. "I'm sorry that was funny", Randy said getting up. "It was wasn't it", Ted said laughing. "I'm only kidding you dumb ass", Steven grabbed Ted's hand and shook it. He shook Cody's hand and all four went outside to do some more talking. "So how about the ladies you have one Steven", Cody asked. Steven nodded his head. "I've been with her forever she is my love and will stay my love were engaged", he said smiling. "Really that is good", John said. "What about you guys", Steven asked. "Well Randy and I are single, Ted has a girlfriend, and so does Cody", John said. "I meant to ask how is it working for the WWE I watch and huge fans", Steven said. "you're a fan", Randy asked. Steven nodded his head. "Well hell we'll teach you the shit and you teach us" John said patting Steve on the back. "That means Prince Steven you will be traveling a whole lot", Ted said. "Don't mind I already do", he said getting up. "I already like him he's cool", Cody said. They all nodded their heads they had a long way to go for the road of being princes and they couldn't wait.

Alright Chapter 2 done. I know it's short but hell it introduces my first OC.. The next chapter basically going on the road and traveling and then meeting the girls… Next chapter will be longer I promise


	3. The Ladies Arrive

A/N: Hola peeps Hola… I'm the happiest person ever right now. One. #Centon was awesome tonight.. Both used Their SUPER MOVES.. LOL. Super RKO and Super AA.. #epic. Two John Is 10 time champion. YES YES.. Congrats to him. 3 Randy won his match as well. #epic.. 4 BIN FUCKING LADEN IS DEAD…. GOD BLESS AMERICA!

Anyways onto the story…

It has been two months since Randy and John have found out they were princes. Steven has had a blast with the guys traveling around the United States and other countries as well. "I still can't believe how fun this is", Steven said. "Of course this is our life we love every minute of it", John said. Randy nodded his head. "So you guys ready to tell the fans you guys are going to rule the world", Steven laughed. "We already do in the WWE", Randy laughed. "True True", Steven said grabbing his phone as it rang. "Hello, Oh hey honey", He excused himself and went in the other direction. "Hey you two", Kandy said. "Hey darling how are you", Randy said kissing her cheek", he said. John did the same. "Hello to you I heard the news", she said. Just then Ted and Cody walked in with Cody's girlfriend Layla. "Yes we are excited and can't wait", Randy said. Steven came back in the room. "You guys my fiancé is on her way here", he said.

"Really we get to meet her", Randy said excited, John was too. "She is the future princess you know", John said. "Great we have to bow down to her too", Ted rolled his eyes. Kandy elbowed him. "be nice", she whispered. "I am nice always am", Ted said giving his girlfriend a kiss. "Get a room you two", Randy said. Ted punched him and he picked up his girlfriend and went on the couch. "Okay then the princess is here", Steven said leaving the room. "I can't wait to meet her", John said. "You are we dressed okay we are meeting the future princess here", Randy said looking at his clothes. Kandy stopped kissing Ted and looked at the two men. "You two are fine, just be yourselves she pushed Ted off and sat up fixing herself. "Baby", Ted pouted. "Get up she's here", Cody said. In came Steven and his girlfriend Stephanie and two others girls who looked very shy. "Wait hello", Randy bowed down to Stephanie and then introduced himself to the girls. "I'm Randy Orton and you are", he took the hand of one of the girls and kissed it lightly. She smiled. "Hello I'm one of Stephanie's friends I'm Shelby", she said blushing. "nice to meet you", he walked to the next girl and looked her up and down.

He admired her, she was beautiful about 5'5 in height brown eyes and brown hair falling down onto her shoulders, she smiled as he stared. "I'm Reema", she held her hand out and he took it and he was struck by lightning as his shivered and he saw she did too. "You are beautiful", he whispered. She blushed. "Hi, Shelby I'm John", he took her hand and the look he saw on Randy's face he knew he felt what he felt too a shiver went down his spine. "Shelby has anyone ever told you your beautiful", he said. Kandy rolled her eyes at her two friends. "Men", she whispered. "Well then now that all of you have met I decided they should travel with us as well", Steven said. Randy and John high-fived each other and then looked at the girls who were giggling. "I think I found my princess", Randy whispered to John, John said the same and then looked at Steven. "How great", John said putting his arm around Shelby and Randy did the same with Reema. "I am shocked at you two", Kandy said. Randy and John looked at her like she was crazy. "What", John said. "You two are supposed to be acting like princes not hoes", she said leaving the room. "We are not hoes, get your girlfriend Teddy", Randy said. "What is she talking about", Reema asked. "Nothing Nothing", he said. "Hoes as in you guys sleep around", Shelby took John's arm and got up. "No no she is lying ask anyone", John said pleading. "Girls I think you should leave", Steven kissed Stephanie and she and the girls left to the hotel and Steven looked at the guys. "Cody, Layla will you excuse me as I let my anger out", Steven said. "Go right ahead Prince", Cody laughed. He stayed for the show. "You two are fucking sick, you guys are prince's now you need to start acting like it, I am not here to watch you burn I'm here to help and to see you act like what I think you are doing is irresponsible that is not what a prince does", Steven said. "But", Randy said. "No Buts", Steven said. Cody and Layla were laughing out of their asses at this. "You need to grow the hell up", Steven said. "But But", John said. "No fucking Buts", Steven said. "I met Stephanie when we were in high school I knew she was the one, I was like you playing around and sitting around going around but I met Stephanie and she changed my life", Steven said.

"Girls, I'm sorry about them", Kandy said. "Who are you", Shelby asked. "My name is Kandy, I'm Ted's girlfriend and their my friends", she said holding out her hand. They shook it. "I don't get it Steph it was all good and I even felt something", Shelby said. "I know sweetie but men are men, Steven was the same way", Stephanie said. Kandy nodded her head. "Don't worry Ted was the same too", she said . "Cody was too", Layla said walking in. "Fun Fun, Reema are you okay", Shelby waved her hand in front of her face. "Huh yeah I'm fine", she looked at the girls. "What's wrong", Stephanie asked. "Randy he reminds me of….", she paused tears forming. "Don't you dare", Shelby said. "Who does Randy remind her of", Kandy asked.

"No one I have to forget it now", Reema wiped her tears away. Just then all the guys were walking to them and Randy and John apologized to the girls and they all went their separate ways. "I think I'm starting to like this Reema", Randy whispered to John. "You, I we need to get to know these girls better", John whispered. Randy nodded his head and laid his head down thinking about Reema. "Steven honey you think they will", she asked. Steven nodded his head. "These guys are easy, they are willing to try and not give up, I know they want to do this", he said. "I hope your right, did you even tell them they have to get married to be kings", she asked. "FUCK", he hit the steering wheel. "What, what", Randy asked. "Huh, Oh Uh I forgot to tell you something", Steven said. "Oh and what sir may that be", Randy asked. "Uh Uh you guys have to get married to be kings", he said.

"Excuse me", John jumped at Steven who was driving and the car swerved. " John calm down calm down", Randy held John down and glared at Steven. "You better owe us an explanation as soon as we get to the hotel", He held John back who was cursing under his breath. "of course,", Steven held his neck and looked at Stephanie who was scared shitless. "Alright then, now that was awesome wasn't it", Steven said pulling up to the parking lot of the hotel. "I'm going to the girls you three have fun or should I say four," Stephanie said as she saw Ted and Cody walking towards them. "What the fuck happened", Ted asked. "Him, I'm going to kill him", John said lunging at Steven but Randy grabbed him and held him. "We'll explain later", Randy said. "If you don't calm the freak down John I swear", Randy said.

"Be that way", Randy picked John up and threw him over his shoulder and started walking in the hotel. "Nice ass", John smiled. "What the", Randy put him down and John immediately ran to Steven knocking him down. "Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena", Randy yelled, grabbing John off Steven. "you sir are not acting like a prince", he said. "Sorry I'm fine now I'm fine, I just need information and now", he said looking fiercely at Steven. "Okay okay I know", Steven said as they entered the elevator. "I want to know what the hell is going on", Ted said. "You I do too", Cody said. "You will know come on", Randy said as they left the elevator and entered the hotel room. "Now", John said Steven looked at the three men standing in front of him. "Again you two have to be married to be kings", he said. Ted and Cody started laughing, John and Randy glared and they stopped.

"Sorry", they said. Steven continued and the guys listened. "John and Randy married hmmm", Ted whispered to Cody. "Those two are men they don't even believe in love", Cody said. "Maybe those two girls will change them", Ted said. "I hear Kandy and Layla are going to help them", Cody whispered. "That will be awesome can't wait to see how it works", Ted said. "I'm sorry this all came of sudden", Steven said. "Your sorry, Wales is going to have a new prince", John clenched his fists. "I don't get how he is going to be a prince", Randy muttered. "He is the perfect prince, he already knows how to fight, you on the other hand have the personality", Steven said smiling. "I guess, so care to tell us more about these ladies", Randy asked. Steven nodded his head. He had a long night ahead of him and currently these guys were a handful.

Dun Dun Dun! LOL.. Alright now that everyone is in the story, Drama will begin, The story begins now… Can't wait for this shit to start… So John almost killed Steven… Sorry! LOL..


	4. Etiquette Learning

I'm here and ready to update.. Sorry I didn't update last night, I have been crazy with work etc and other things. But I'm here and going to update…

If you haven't read the smackdown spoilers, Then HOLY Shit.. LOL… I won't say but if you have… #CENTON! Anyways Cena is champ again. How awesome is that? But I have been getting threats now on my twitter page due to what is going to happen on smackdown… I will not say. U find out yourself and see why?

I do not own the Superstars…. I do own their twitter accounts. LOL.. Kidding Kidding. Be sure to follow me At Fansofcenaton

"Will you two listen to me this Steven is right you guys have to grow the hell up and be men your In your 30's now", Ted said shaking his head. John and Randy looked at each other then at Steven. "I'm younger than you and still act more mature then both of you put into one", Steven said. Ted agreed. Cody just nodded. "We are men we just like having fun", Randy said. "Yeah I mean we won't be here forever we have to live our lives the fullest like it's out last day",

John said. Steven shook his head. "That is why you can't be thinking like that", he said. "I guess it is time to grow up I mean we are in our 30's and I do want to settle down with someone someday", Randy said. John looked at him and then at himself. He sighed. "I guess your right we do have to grow up", he looked down.

Now that was settled Steven went and grabbed his stuff and sat down on the table in the hotel room. "What are you doing", Randy asked. "It's time to teach you the etiquettes of how to treat a woman if she is going to be your princess then queen right", he said. They all nodded their heads. "Hell I might listen to Kandy thinks I mistreat her", Ted said sitting down.

"I think I'll go visit the girls I'm fine with my girl", Cody said about to leave but John stopped him. "You think you are but you don't hear what Layla tells us when your not around", he laughed. "What I'm a good man", he said. John shook his head. "You are but now you are going to be better", Randy said. "Fine," Cody sat down and crossed his arms and listened as Steven talked.

"I will show you how I met my beautiful fiancé, we literally met a funeral first and the rest is history", he said smiling. "That's it", Randy said looking at Steven. "No that is the beginning", he said. "We started out as friends, then best friends we always ran into each other in school, we hung out all the time with each other and friends, and I was going through a emotional grief and Stephanie was there, I knew it was time for me to be the man and grow up, I asked her out,", "And did she say yes", Cody asked.

"No duh their engaged Cody", Ted rolled his eyes. "Actually she said no first, she didn't want to ruin our friendship", Steven said. "See I know that story Layla was the same way with me", Cody said. "Okay So forth on she said yes and we are now engaged, you have to treat your women with respect and give her the love your supposed to give her and not the I want sex this and I want sex that", Steven said. "But sex is everything", Ted said. Cody rolled his eyes. "Basically Steven is trying to say give your woman the love and tell her you love her everyday before you leave call her when you can come home anytime just she knows you do", Cody said. Steven nodded his head.

"This is going to be hard, I haven't been in love well since", Randy stopped. John patted him on the back. "We know man it's hard but you have to try, you want to be tough and the prince for your grandpa", John said. Randy nodded his head. "Since when do I ever get emotional", Randy asked wiping a tear from his eye. "Since you now realized you have to grow up", Steven said. They all laughed and continued talking about other things.

With the girls, they were all sitting in the hotel room on the bed laying down talking about the guys. "So how long have you and Teddy been together", Reema asked Kandy. "almost 3 years I wish he would give me a ring but he's a stuck up little bastard", he said. The girls laughed. "What about you layla is Cody your dream man", Shelby asked. Layla nodded her head. "He is my prince charming, he is my dashing Cody Rhodes", she said smiling.

"Aww", they all said.

"So Stephanie how did you and Steven first meet", Kandy asked. She told the story basically the same way Steven told the story to the guys and the girls awed saying how sweet and everything. "So Reema how old are you", Layla asked. "I'm 24", she said. Kandy smiled "she's perfect for Randy", she thought. "And you Shelby", she asked. "23", she said. Kandy smiled again. "she is perfect for John", Kandy thought.

"So you two want to become princesses huh", Kandy asked. Reema shook her head. "I really don't care for that, they are normal guys like us, I mean we've known Steven since well since forever and we don't see him as a prince hell I don't even see him as a king", she said smiling. Shelby agreed. "Steven is a good guy all around, he's great with us and he loves his Stephanie, I want to find a guy someday just like him", she held her hands up to her chin and tilted her head and fluttered her eyes. The girls laughed. "I'm with her on that one, I really don't care for that nonsense I just want to find a guy who will love me and take me as I am", Reema said.

"They are so perfect for them", Layla said. "For who", the girls said. "Randy and John, you guys are their perfect match", she said. Stephanie nodded her head and looked at the girls. " I think at this moment Steven is teaching the guys how to be etiquette so I think you know what that means", she said. "Let's take the girls shopping and make them over I feel like doing some stuff", Kandy said getting up

. "This is going to be awesome please let us", Layla said grabbing Reema and Shelby. "I don't want a makeover I look fine", Reema said. "Yea we both do", Shelby said looking at Stephanie. "If you girls want those men to fall head over heels it's time to make you look like princesses", Stephanie said grabbing her purse. Reema and Shelby looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Girl time", Kandy and Layla shouted.

Stephanie called Steven and told them the girls and her were heading to the mall and Steven told her okay and that he and the guys would be there later. A knock came on the door. "This is for Randy Orton and John Cena", the bellhop said handing them a letter. "Okay thank you", Ted handed him a 5 dollar tip and shut the door behind him.

"Randy, John you guys have a letter", he said handing it to them. "Another fan letter", John said. "Maybe, open it". Randy said. John did and read the letter he opened his eyes wide. "What, who died", Randy asked taking the letter and reading it and then he as well opened his eyes in shock.

"You guys what the hell", Ted asked. Steven took the letter and read it. He then looked at the men. "And now you begin your life as Princes of Columbia", he said throwing the letter down. Ted grabbed the letter and Cody looked over and they read it and looked at the guys. "Is this a joke", Ted asked. Steven shook his head.

BEWARE OF PRINCES WE ARE THE PRINCES OF DC

**YOU ARE WARNED**

**DON'T FORGET WE ARE WATCHING**

**YOU WILL LOSE**

Randy and John looked at each other then at Steven. "We have to fight too", John said. Steven nodded his head. "You guys are wrestlers though you can handle it", Steven said grabbing his jacket. "Hold up we are entertainers yes we wrestle but that shit is scripted man this", Randy grabbed the letter and held it up. "It's real someone wants to kill us", he said shocked. "Not if you guys are trained well enough and I'm here to help remember", Steven said. "Fine, I guess we don't tell the girls about this understand", John said. They all nodded their heads and they left to the mall to meet up with the girls.

Alright Threat #1 Up… Next Chapter The guys see the girls new looks and everything change.. Also threat #2 comes up in the next chapter too.. Get Ready….


	5. Engagement Annouced Threat 2

Hey how are my reviewers doing? Good I hope. Well I decided I will update I am feeling a little better. We had a memorial today and I saw him. it was like he wasn't real. I will miss him deeply. He baby sat me when I was younger. He had five kids all boys and a wife. Again He will be missed deeply. He would want me to continue writing. So here I am

And peeps check out Xx-unstableone-xx story World of Fire and The curse I beg those are awesome stories we are getting sick of people not reviewing so start. Lol. And also check out Slashheartsrko new story make it big **I'm in it** hell yes. So anyways please start.

I do not own any of the wwe superstars now If I did you would see me putting centon as tag team champions Cody and Ted as well uhh fighting Randy and John for tag team champions. Lol. But We do see something with Centon right now. They are freaking Champions together. When the hell does that happen? One on Raw and one on Smackdown.. Now that is WWE shipping Centon all over. Okay I'm blabbing I'm gonna write now.. LOL. Don't you see I'm in a cheery mood

It was late afternoon, the girls were waiting for the guys to arrive, Stephanie called Steven and told them they were done and they waited. They all had their makeovers, especially Reema and Shelby. The girls made them look like princesses. Reema had her haircut shoulder length and make up done and she was wearing a spring blue dress. "I don't think this is me", Reema said looking at herself. "Your beautiful", Kandy said. "I agree with Reema I mean this isn't us", Shelby said trying to fix herself up. "Calm down you guys look great, the guys will love you", Stephanie said smiling seeing them coming towards them. "Hi honey", Stephanie said going to Steven and kissing him. "Damn baby", he said looking her up and down. She blushed.

"Kandy, uhh wow", Ted said twirling his girlfriend around. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Cody kissed Layla and watched as Randy went up to Reema who was standing there all shy. "Reema", he said. She looked up at him and he blue eyes staring at her in awe. "Yes, Randy", she said calmly. "You look, look beautiful", he said. She blushed. "Thank you sir", she said bowing down to him. "Don't do that", he said grabbing her and pulling her back up. She looked at him they were inches apart. She shivered at the touch of his hands on her body. "R- Randy you can let go now", she said. "I don't want to", he said pulling her in close. "Go for it Randy", Teddy yelled. Randy and Reema stepped back and they looked at everyone staring. Reema blushed as Randy stood next to her.

"Anyways", John rolled his eyes and looked at Shelby. "You looks beautiful my princess", he said. "thank you", she said. "So uh um would you like to go out tonight", John asked twirling with his fingers hoping she would say yes. "I sure why not", she said. He jumped up in excitement. "Great now that you guys are going to can we get to moving", Steven said. They all nodded their heads. "Hey guys I'll be right back okay", Teddy said. "Where you going baby", Kandy asked. "Just to get something I forgot to pick up", he said leaving. "Hmmm", Kandy wondered. "So princesses", Steven said. "We are only doing it for you guys", Stephanie said kissing her man.

Ted walked into the jewelry store and went up to the man he was speaking to a few weeks back about what he wanted to get for Kandy. They have been dating for almost three years now and he knew she was the one so he had to do it right. He knew she would love it and always wanted this. "Theodore you came back sir", he said. "Yes I did Ross call you", he asked. The guy nodded his head and went to the case and grabbed a box. "This is what you wanted made right", the man opened the box to reveal a 12k diamond ring. "Yes", Ted said pulling out the ring and looking in it and smiled. "Princess Kandy", he said. "I wish you all the luck my man", the man said handing the ring to Ted. "Thanks", he paid the rest of the money and walked out putting the ring in his pocket. He knew Kandy would be happy for this. She has wanted this but he was scared due to his last marriage. He knew him and Kandy would last forever though.

"Teddy baby that took u a while where were you", Kandy asked. Cody looked at Ted and he nodded his head. Cody smiled and looked at Layla and he nodded his head and she smiled hugely and she looked at Randy and John and she nodded her heads at them and they smiled. "Alright what the hell is going on", Kandy asked. "What are you talking about doll", Ted asked. "You guys know something and I don't and you know me the bitch I am I have to know everything", she smiled evilly. "I know that look", Steven said smiling widely. "It's the same look I gave when I proposed to Stephanie", he blabbed. Ted grabbed the nearest napkin dispenser and threw it at him. "Oh shit wait oops", Steven closed his mouth. "Wait you Ted", Kandy had tears in her eyes. "Yes baby I", Ted got on his knees.

"Kandy, since I first met you I knew you and I were meant to be, you helped me get over my first love and you helped me through everything that I was, I grew up to be a man because of you", tears started welling up in his eyes. "Baby what are you saying", Kandy at this point was on her knees in front of Ted holding his hands. The girls all had tears in their eyes. "Kandy you are my love, my life, my princess", he went into his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it and she literally shrieked in excitement. "Kandy will you do the honor and be Mrs. Dibiase", he asked.

"YES", she screamed jumping on him.

Everyone in the mall was clapping at this point and the gang laughed at her outburst. Ted put the ring on her finger and picked her up and kissed her. "I'm getting married" she screamed holding up her left hand.

The girls ran to her and hugged her, congratulating her screaming in excitement. "Congrats man," John said. "Yeah you beat us once again", Randy said hugging Ted. Cody did the same. "Sorry man I didn't mean to you know", Steven said. "Don't worry I was going to do it anyways", he said. Steven hugged him and all the girls came back. Randy went up to Reema and whispered in her ear.

"Hopefully that will be proposing to you someday my princess". She blushed and nodded. "Maybe", she whispered back.

All of them were talking and hanging out when Randy got a text message. He opened up his phone and opened his eyes wide. He looked at John and then at the rest of the guys. "What", John whispered. "Another one", Randy mouthed back. Randy read it again.

**WE ARE HERE AND WATCHING**

**BE CAREFUL YOUR PRINCESSES**

Randy shut the phone and didn't think any of it. Someone was playing a trick on them. This was nonsense. He had to remind himself to call his mom later and get more information on this war nonsense his grandpa went through.


	6. Date Night!

Hello Hello How are you doing? Well sorry guys I haven't updated once again. I had to take my grandmother to the hospital and well she's okay to say the least. She did have some gallstones. Yuck. But anyways I'm here. And I'm off tomorrow so that means I might update three chapters of Royal wedding… Hell yeah.. Alright I'm not going to blab as much today.

I do not own wwe or any of the wwe superstars in this story. I do however have a twitter account. If you haven't followed start, Randy Orton and John Cena are following others are two as in Vickie, Big Show, Sin Cara, etc. Those to name a few.. Alright now onto the story…..

Date Night

It was the next night and Shelby was throwing all her stuff all over the place trying to find something to wear.

"Jesus what the hell", Reema said coming out of her room.

" I can't find anything to wear and John is going to be here in like hello two hours", Shelby cried throwing her clothes down. "calm down sweetie we'll help you plus you didn't go shopping for nothing", Stephanie said. Reema laughed. "So I guess I'll call Kandy then, I would call Layla but she is out with Cody it's their anniversary", she said grabbing her phone.

"Kandy 911 emergency here now", Reema hung up and laughed.

Two seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"I swear to god you fucking ruined my sex", Kandy had her clothes inside out and her hair all over the place.

The girls just laughed at her. "Sex is not important right now Kandy, I have a date with John tonight remember", Shelby said falling to her knees and crying.

"Ha what the heck are you crying for", she asked.

"I don't have anything to wear", she cried.

Stephanie shook her head. "You so remind me of myself when I first went out with Steven on our first date". "Did you guys have a great time", Reema asked. "Of course except the part where Steven wanted to do me", she laughed. The girls laughed. "Okay okay no more laughing its time to get this girl all dazzled for her prince charming", Kandy said. "Thank you, thank you girls I now know why you are my best friends", she clapped her hands together.

"Just right there, done", Kandy said putting the cover back on the lip-gloss. "You are officially the princess of John Cena", she said. "She is beautiful", Reema said tears welling up in her eyes. "Sweetie you are going to be killing John inside", Stephanie said.

"Do I really look that pretty", she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my", she admired herself. She was wearing a blue halter-top dress with some black stilettos, her make up was done abstract bringing out her eyes. "I freaking love you Kandy", Shelby said hugging her. "I love you too, now go show John whose boss", she said.

"I will I will", she said sitting down on the bed waiting for him. "Speak of the prince", Reema said bringing him in. "John you look wonderful", Shelby said standing up. John was wearing dark blue jeans a white buttoned down shirt. The top two buttons were unbuttoned to show a little skin. "Thank you and you look damn fine", he said. "Alright you two get going and don't be late now", Stephanie said kicking them out.

"I hope this really works out for Shelby, John is a very very good guy", Kandy said. "I know hon. we all do", Stephanie said. There was a knock on the door and Reema again got up to answer it. "Randy, what are you doing here", she asked. "Well since John has a date, Steven is planning something for his girl and Ted well yeah I thought I'd come and well take you out, walk around the beach or something", he asked fiddling with his fingers.

"Randall just asked Reema out", Kandy whispered. Stephanie smiled. "I'm not even dressed", she said looking at herself, and she was in pink bottom pajamas and a tank top. "You don't have to be ready, I'll give you my jacket so you wont be cold and well if you don't want to it's okay I'll just go back to the room", he said turning around. "Go Reema what the hell are you doing", Stephanie asked. Reema grabbed her flip-flops and sweater and ran after Randy.

"Randy wait, Lets go", she said smiling

. He smiled back at and they walked to the elevator, after talking with his mom he knew what he had to do, and maybe getting to know Reema was just the right thing he had to do.

"We are awesome Steph you know that right", Kandy said watching Reema and Randy enter the elevator. "Yeah we are I hope my friends found what they wanted, anyways don't you have something you have got to get back to", she said. "Oh Shit Teddy", Kandy yelled bye and went back to her and Ted's room. Stephanie got a text message from Steven and she went to his room he was sharing with the guys to have a little romantic night with her man.

Back with John and Shelby, John opened the door for his date and smiled, she really did look beautiful he has never ever felt a shock like he did when he first shook her hand. "Welcome to La Boule", John said. "Fancy,", she smiled. "I got to take the perfect girl to a perfect place right", he said. She blushed. He grabbed her hand and she smiled. "I hope you don't mind", he looked at her smiling. "Of course not", she blushed again.

"I have a reservation for two my name is John Cena", he said. The host looked down on the paper and looked up again. "Right here Mr. Cena your table is ready set for your romantic evening", the host led them to a corner where there was a table set for two. There was candles lit and rose petals on the table. "John how long have you been planning this", Shelby asked. "The first day I met you", he whispered in her ear.

"I uh wow", she almost melted when his voice touched her ear. "Here you go", John said pulling the chair out for her. She sat down and thanked him. He went over and sat down on his chair and the waiter came by. "Hello my name is Franklin D Roosevelt IV I am going to be your host for the night, may I start you guys out with red wine tonight", he asked.

"I would like diet coke to start with", she said. John asked for a beer and then asked for a bottle of champagne. "So Shelby tell me about yourself", John said folding his hands and laying them on the table. "There is nothing really to know I mean I have a brother and a sister, I'm the youngest, though sometimes I feel like I'm more mature then them", she rolled her eyes. John laughed. The night went on and they have eaten, drank and talked all night about their lives.

"I don't want this night to end", Shelby thought. "I don't want this to end", John said grabbing her hands. "You and I think alike", she said twiddling his fingers. "your beautiful", he whispered. She smiled, He got out of his chair and leaned in slowly.

"Can I kiss you", he whispered in her ear for the second time that night.

She nodded her head and he kissed her cheek then he kissed her lightly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he let the kiss deepen. He opened his mouth and she let her tongue intervene with his. He wrapped his hands around her neck and brought her in closer.

Shelby was in a dream, no she wasn't this was actually happening. He was actually kissing her and they were enjoying each others company. After about a few minutes they came up for air and he smiled at her. "I think I want to spend more time with you", he said. "I want to spend more time with you", she said getting up and moving next to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she laid her head on his. This was a perfect date, she didn't want it to end.

With Randy and Reema, he took her to the beach close by the hotel and he let her out and she put on her flip-flops and they started walking on the sand. "So, was Shelby excited for her date", Randy asked. "Excited wasn't the word, she literally just blew up the whole room trying to find something to wear", She laughed. "John too I was going to kill him, he was throwing my shit around too", he laughed. "Those two literally belong together I hope she has a good time", Reema said.

"Reema tell me about yourself, everything", Randy said as they kept walking alongside the beach. "Well, I have two brothers and two sisters, I'm the oldest, well basically I'm the oldest of my whole family worldwide", she laughed. "like me", he said. She nodded her head and shivered. "You cold", he said taking off his jacket and putting it on her. "Thank you", she wrapped the jacket around her body. "Lets take a break and sit down", he said sitting down in the sand.

"Randy, how are you taking this whole prince thing, I mean if I found out I was a princess I would have broken apart and had a major breakdown", she said. He shrugged his shoulders. "You should have seen me when I found out hell even John took it better than me", he said remembering when his grandfather told him. "You are a great friend to the guys I don't know what they would do if something happened to you", she said looking at the stars.

"They are my best friends, John and I we have been friends since we came up together in the business well before if you want to count the OVW, and Ted and Cody well they are brothers to me just like John but John is well officially adoptive brother", he said. "You and John are inseparable, the fans adore you, your families, hell I'm beginning to fall for you, it's like "Wait what did you just say", Randy asked looking at her. "the fans adore you", she said.

"No after that", he said. "your families, wait oh god", she closed her mouth. He stood up and brought her up to his face.

"You're starting to fall for me", he said.

She nodded her head slowly. "Randy I have always liked you, I've been a fan of yours forever, and when I met you a couple of months back I was excited, I knew you weren't the guy everyone says you were", she said. "I am a guy who has grown up over the years" he said. She nodded her head. "I think I", before she knew it she had two arms pick her and run into the water with her. He dunked her into the water and she came up for air.

"Oh my god", She screamed. "This is cold", She shivered. He laughed and brought her closer to him. "I'll keep you warm", he wrapped his arms around her body and brought her closer to his body. "R-Rand", He lifted up her chin and he came in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was shocked by it but lifted up her own arms and put it around his neck. They kissed for what seemed like hours but was only just a few seconds to come up for air.

"I think I am falling for you too", he said.

She smiled and he grabbed her hand and they walked hand in hand back to the hotel all wet not caring what anyone was looking at it. They walked into the elevator and stood there and heard someone screaming their names to hold it. "Dammmnnn what the hell", John asked looking at Randy. "Reema, Randy what in the world", Shelby asked.

Reema just stared at her friend and smiled, Shelby looked down at Reema hand as it was in Randy's. She smiled. John looked to where Shelby was looking and smiled. Him and Randy found their princesses. John walked over to Shelby and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You've got some explainin to do", he said imitating Randy as they got to the hotel room. Shelby and Reema got to their room and the girls were there waiting.

"Reema what the hell", Kandy asked. She just smiled and walked into the bathroom and put her back against the door and brought her hands to her chest.

"I love him", she whispered.

"Details Shelbs details", Kandy asked. Reema came out all dressed in new pajamas and both girls told their stories. "I'm so happy for you", Stephanie said hugging her friends. "We all are", Kandy said as he and Layla hugged them. In the other room the guys were talking about their evening.

"You pig", Steven said punching Randy playfully.

"So you guys got it good job that is Step 1", Steven said. The guys nodded their head but Randy already knew what he wanted. He went to the other room and grabbed his phone.

"Mom, I need to speak to you again", he said.


	7. Tragedy Strikes!

Woo wooo wooo wooo as Zack Ryder would say. LOL. Okay I am literally having trouble with this story. I had everything written out and my damn sister in law threw it all away… Thanks. This Chapter I owe to Steven aka xx-unstableone-xx and my cousin who made a account so she can review stories LOL.. .YaCena23… I hope this comes out okay.

Q\

A couple of months later the whole gang was hanging out at the State fair of Texas, they had the weekend off so they decided they would go and see the biggest state fair of all time. "This is freaking awesome", Randy said biting down on his hot dog. "Glad you guys are having fun, we knew you would like this, I used to bring my family here all the time", Reema said eating her pretzel. "Baby when am I going to meet your family", Randy asked with his mouth full. "Manner #1 Randall, do not eat with your mouth full you're a prince remember", Steven said.

"Yeah okay, anyways when", he said looking at girl. She shrugged her shoulders. "It depends if they want to meet you, after I told them about you they really didn't like the idea but that is them, I really don't care what they say, I love being with you", she said kissing his cheek. "Awwwwww", everyone cheered. Yep, Reema and Randy have been together for two months, so has John and Shelby they were happy extremely happy they couldn't have for anything better than what they have now.

"Ted, honey are you okay", Kandy saw seeing her fiancé coming up to her holding his stomach. "Remind me to never ride that ride again", he said pointing to the spider like thing going in circles. Everyone laughed at him. "That shit was scary", he said. "Teddy honey your scared of everything", Kandy said kissing him. "Alright anyways now that we have eaten and basically laughed at everything where to next"? Cody asked.

" I want to ride the giant", Layla said. "I want to ride you", Cody said. "Okay woah too much freaking information", John said slapping Cody upside the head. Steven laughed. "I have been teaching Cody here some loving", he said grabbing a hold of Cody and rubbing his head. "Hey not the hair", Cody screamed. "Sorry", Steven laughed. "He has and shit I almost fell for him", Cody realized what he said and shut his mouth. "Don't ever say that again we promised we would keep it a secret", Steven closed his own mouth and looked at everyone who had their mouths open in shock.

"We have got to hear more of this", Randy said looking at the two. "I know that is hot", Stephanie said looking at Steven. "No let's just ride the damn coaster and forget any of this happened", Steven said going into the line. "I think I am going to go home now", Cody said. "Baby it's okay you don't have to be upset", Layla said comforting her man. "I know I just I just want to go I don't feel too good", he said grabbing his stomach. "Okay okay we'll go let's go", she turned to look at the others in line. "Hey guys we are going to go ahead and go Cody isn't feeling well", she said.

"Oh alright we'll see yall back at the hotel okay", Steven said. He mouthed sorry to Cody and they said goodbye and Cody and Layla went to their car. "I'm sorry baby I just couldn't be there, that was embarrassing", he said getting into the car. "No baby don't worry I know how you feel, they do that with Michelle and I it's hard to deal with, teasing sucks", she said getting into the passenger seat. Cody started the car and they were on their way back to the hotel not knowing someone was following.

"That was fun", Steven said getting off. Randy was holding onto Reema was scared as hell from the thing. "Never, never again", she said holding onto Randy. He cracked a smile and kissed her forehead. "It's okay", he said. He heard his phone started to vibrate and grabbed it out of his pocket. "Hello", he said. Nothing. "Hello", Randy said again. Steven looked at Randy. "Hello anyone there", Randy kept saying. Click. Randy looked at his phone. "Fucking pranks", Randy said putting his phone back into his pocket. Again his phone vibrated and this time it was a text message. He opened his eyes wide and got up quickly. "Randy, what's wrong baby", Reema asked. "I need to go to the restroom", he said running. The guys looked and knew something was up. "I'll go see what's up", John said.

The guys went into the restroom and saw Randy looking at his phone. "What the fuck is up with you now", John asked. Randy held up his phone and John and Ted and Steven all read it. "CODY", John screamed running out of the restroom and out of the carnival, the guys ran after him. The girls saw this and ran after them. "What the he- hell", Reema said running.

"CODY", John yelled in the parking lot. "CODY FUCKING RHODES", John yelled again. John looked around, it was too late the car was gone. "This is stupid you guys someone is playing a prank right", Ted said. Steven shook his head. He saw the girls coming and went to Stephanie. "What-pause-the-hell-is-going-on", she asked in between breaths.

Back with Cody and Layla they were driving back to the hotel, when Cody saw a car flash their lights at them. "What", he asked putting his hand out the window. Again the car flashed their lights at them. "Ohh I see they want to play Cat and Mouse", Cody said smiling. "Codes baby don't you dare I hate that game", Layla said looking behind her. Cody curved around the corner and the other car started chasing them. It rammed them on the side.

"What the hell", Cody rammed on the brakes and saw the car drive past him. He was glad no one else was on the road. "Layla honey are you okay", he asked. She nodded her head. Cody looked up and saw the car coming straight at them. "Holy Shit", Cody screamed grabbing the wheel and swerving to the right hitting the wall head on. He hit his head on the steering wheel and then looking to his right and saw his Layla hit the glass on the passenger door.

"Layla", he whispered. "Layla", he said again.

He looked to his left and saw the same car coming straight at them. "Leave us alone", he screamed. The car hit his side head on, and Cody belt ripped apart, and he watched himself jump out of the seat from the impact and he was flown out of the front windshield. He was half way out on top of the hood, he was shaking from the pain. He couldn't move, the pain was unbearable everything his body was shaking, he looked at his hands and saw blood he closed his eyes. He looked at the culprits who did this come straight at him.

"Kill me already", he screamed. He heard them laugh, and he started smelling gas, they were going to burn him alive. "HELP", he screamed, No answer. This was over, his life was over, he didn't know what to do he couldn't move. "Please, Please leave us alone", he cried in pain. He saw one of the culprits grab him and pull him from the hood of the car. He screamed in pain. "Shut up", the man said punching Cody knocking him out senseless.

"Let's play with their minds, let the games begin", he said watching the men pull two bodies from their car and heading towards Cody's car. "Put it in", he motioned his hand and the man listened putting the other two bodies into the car. "Now the fun begins", the other said. He lit the towel with fuel on it and threw it at the car. They grabbed Cody and Layla and threw them over their shoulder watching the car burn into flames as the two bodies were burning inside.

With the others, "What the hell Steven you didn't tell us this because", she said as they got into the car. "I don't know we didn't want to worry you guys", he said. "Are you crazy, this is fucking serious you three, now Cody is in danger" Reema said punching Randy. "We said were sorry", Randy said. "Stop the car", Ted yelled. "What, Why we have to get to Cody", John said. "Look", Ted said.

"CODY", John yelled jumping out of the car and trying to run to Cody's car which was in flames, but the cops stopped him.

"Sir you can't go there", the officer said.

"CODY", John yelled again.

"Sir we have to get there our two friends that is their car", Randy said trying to hold John. "Girls stay in this car do you understand", Steven said. The girls just nodded their head and stared in disbelief. "CODY", John kept yelling. Steven went to the guys and then to the officer. "Are they okay, did they get out" Steven asked. The officer looked at the men and didn't know what to say. He just shook his head and the guys saw them carry two body bags and put into a white van.

"CODY", John screamed falling to his knees. "Layla", Reema screamed running out of the car but Randy grabbed her and held her as they both fell to their knees. "Why him dammit why", John cried. Kandy went up to Ted and saw he had tears in his eyes. She cried as well, Layla was like a sister to her, Ted just grabbed her and hugged her.

Shelby went to John and grabbed ahold of him and held him tightly. She knew how close John and Cody were she just cried with him. "Fuck this I don't want this anymore, Steven I don't want to be prince anymore", he yelled. Randy got up holding onto Reema. " I don't want this anymore either", he said. Steven shook his head. "You guys have to listen, you guys have to fight this, you will win, hell we'll win", Steven said.

"I just lost my fucking best friend I do not have time for this", John said. Randy let go of Reema and he followed John to the car. "John, look at me man, we have to", Randy said putting his head down. "I can't Randy, Cody, Cody,", he kept saying. "We have to do it for Cody", Randy said. John looked at him and nodded his head.

Steven got the information from the officer and thanked him and they went back to the car. Reema sat next to Randy and laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "I am here for you", she whispered. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly. Ted looked back at Cody's car. "Cody", Ted whispered hitting the steering wheel. Kandy grabbed him and hugged him trying to calm him down. "Cody", Ted screamed crying.

"Cody", John yelled. Shelby took John into her arms and cried with him as he laid his head onto he shoulder. "I want these assholes dammit I want them", John said. Steven nodded his head and held Stephanie's hand. "We will get them", he said. Randy's phone started ringing again. John grabbed it out of his hand.

"Listen assholes whatever the fuck your doing your going to die, understand you are going to die", He screamed into the phone. The person laughed on the other end. "Cena, quit being a baby", Cena looked at the phone. "Punk", John said shocked. Randy and Ted turned around and looked at him. "You got that right, bitch, you see you guys are the princes of Columbia well we the evil's are the princes of D.C. you guys will pay", he said hanging up.

"What the fuck", John said. They all looked at each other, this was becoming serious and Steven knew it was now time to start the training for the war.

DUN DUN DUN… Alright Again I literally suck at this type of thing, never wrote anything like this, so I hope you enjoyedit. Anyways Now is the time to start telling you this. GO READ MORTAL KOMBAT (wwe style) It's freaking Epic.. Steven (xx-unstableone-xx) wrote it. And two go Read Making it Big Shelby is a awesome writer.. Both are. Now go Read Now now now and Review Favorite what ever you can do… TYPE THE REVIEW…. I hope I get reviews for this too..

REEMA!


	8. Memorial Service

Alright Then, I'm gonna try and do this chapter I'm literally on Writers block I can't believe it. . I do want to thank a few people though for helping me with this. Cenasangel88 on twitter aka Kandy.. Steven. You are freaking awesome. Shelbs I love you. YaCena23 you are great… My Loyal Reviewers to this story.. So I will try and update this right now..

I do not own the wwe… **IN MY DREAMS I DO**

It has been a couple of days since everything has happened, everything was unreal they couldn't believe it. They all sat in the funeral home waiting for the service to begin. John and Randy were the worst of them all. They promised Cody's brother that they would watch over him and take good care of him, and they didn't. It was a huge mistake. "I told you dammit I fucking told you", Dustin yelled as his father held him back. "We said were sorry", John said in tears. "You guys are assholes", Dustin said letting go and running to them. "Dustin,", Paul Levesque grabbed and held him. "You guys better go before it gets any worse", he said. Randy and John both nodded and walked away from the entrance.

"This is my fault", John said.

"No it's mine", Randy said putting his head down and walking to his seat.

"I don't get it why would someone do this", Ted said holding Kandy's hand. "Revenge", Steven said. "I'm thinking about not wanting to be a prince anymore and just quit", Randy said. Reema held his hand. "Sweetie I'm going to be here by your side no matter what okay", She kissed his shoulder and laid her head on it. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled lightly. "Where were you three years ago when everything was just normal", he asked. "It's about to begin", Steven said. "You Killed Them", Dustin yelled pointing to Randy and John.

Shelby and Reema held onto Randy and John hands tighter, they were in tears. "You fucking killed them", Dustin yelled again. Steven shook his head in shame as Stephanie comforted him. Ted couldn't take it anymore. "Shut the fuck up Dustin, okay Neither of us killed him", he cried. "It was a freak accident someone is out for Randy and John and they wanted revenge so the closest they got to was Cody and Layla, our fucking best friends, So don't go yelling at them got it", he sat down and cried as Kandy held him.

"You don't get it, Cody, Cody", John cried putting his hands in his face once again. Shelby comforted him. Randy got up and went up to the podium, John saw this and got up and went up as well. "Son, go ahead were listening", Dusty Rhodes said as he was comforting his eldest son. "I don't know why they went after Cody, he is a good man, he was a great friend, and everyone loved him,", tears welled up in his eyes. John patted him on the back and he spoke as well.

"Cody was always entertaining, him and Layla", he as well had tears well up in his eyes. "Someone is out for us because we, we", John paused. Randy looked at him, and then he looked at Steven who just nodded his head. "Go Ahead", he whispered. "We are princes, real princes of a country called Columbia", John said. Everyone in the service opened their mouths in shock and Randy and John just stood there. "My grandfather told me before he passed on. "Ever since then we have been training with the other prince Steven", Randy pointed to him. "You guys are in danger," Vince got up and stared at them.

They both nodded their heads. "We have been getting calls and threats and we decided we would keep it in hiding till everything worked out for us", Randy said. "And the first threat we got was Watch out for Cody when we were at the carnival and I ran as fast as I could to the parking lot but it was too late", John said. "Did you guys tell the police all this information", Vince asked.

They shook their heads no. "You guys need to or someone else is going to get hurt", Dusty said. "Let them get hurt let them feel the way Cody felt", Dustin said. "How many times do we have to say were sorry dammit", John yelled getting in his face. They were nose to nose and John fuming red. "I'm tired of it okay, I'm sorry Cody was the one who had to get hurt, it just happened I swear to god I would switch positions right now and have him here and me in there", He pointed his finger to the casket still nose to nose with Dustin.

"Don't say that", Dustin said. "Don't ever say that, I'm sorry", Dustin said turning away. John stood there and put his hand on Cody's brother shoulder. "We all miss him", he said. Randy heard his phone vibrating and grabbed it out of his pocket. "Hello", he answered. "Um Is this Randall Orton", someone said. "This is he", he started listening to the person on the other line.

"What the hell are you talking about", Randy screamed. "Sir the bodies you have are not Cody Runnels nor Layla", the officer said. "Are you kidding me", he screamed. John went up to him and tried to see what's going on. "Where the fuck are they then", Rnady yelled. "Thank you, sir thank you", Randy hung up and looked at John. "We are having a memorial service for the wrong fucking people", Randy said. By then everyone was hearing them. "What the hell you talking about", John asked.

"That is not Cody nor is the other one Layla", Randy said. Dustin and Dusty opened their mouths in shock. "What are you saying", Dusty asked. "They are alive", Randy said. "WHAT", John yelled. Randy's phone started vibrating again. This time it was anonymous. "Anwser", John said. "Hello", Randy said. "Hello Randall," Punk said. "Punk what the fuck do you want", Randy said. "I have what you want", he said. "Randy, Randy", he heard Cody.

"Cody", he screamed.

John grabbed the phone. "Cody", John yelled into the phone. "Cena", this time it was Dwayne Johnson on the phone. "Dwayne", he said shocked. "John they are going to kill you", Cody screamed. "CODY", John yelled. He heard someone yell shut up and he heard another voice none other than Wade Barrett. "CODY", he screamed again.

Click. The line went dead.

John looked at the phone and then at Randy. "What the hell is going on", John asked. Steven heard all this while listening and grabbed his phone and started getting information. He opened his eyes wide in shock. He ran to Vince immediately and told him. "You guys need to have protection", he said. "No we have to fight", Steven said clenching his fists. "I have been training this for a long time,", Steven said again.

Vince nodded his head. "Be careful, but you better keep me updated do you understand", he said fiercly. Steven stood up and nodded his head. "Yes sir", he went to Randy and John. "You guys, Those three that you heard on the phone, they are your enemies", he said. "No shit Sherlock", John said. "They are the other princes of evil town", Steven said.

"You have got to be kidding me", they both said in unison.

CLIFFHANGER! LOL…. SOOO What ya think? Review! Now the three devils are known. And CODY AND LAYLA ARE ALIVE! Review Review Review!


	9. Change in Character!

A/N: well shit guess whose back... Reema's back.. Yes I have been gone as long as i was suppose to and this writers block shit has been killing me.. Went overseas for a month had to get my divorce finalized, *DRAMA* and then back here. Went to 3 NKOTBSB shows and HOLY SHIT! I"M ALIVE! THANKS TO THEM I GOT IT BACK!

ALSO The story has been changed up due to some injury *NOT LITERALLY* but Steven knows what i'm doing and so does Kandy! Anyhooowww Here goes nothing... This is just a update small short chapter but how the story changes will begin now! AGAIN I"M SORRY!

Chapter 9

"What do u mean they are from evil town" Randy asked. John started pacing back and forth and looking talking to himself.

"Is he going to be okay", Steven asked worried.

"He's John that is the way he is, now back to my god damn question", Randy folded his arms across his chest. "Listen all I know is these guys have been trying to get at you for years, your going to have lots of enemies this wont' be your last", Steven said. John stopped pacing and looked at the guys. "If Cody and Layla are alive then who the fuck are we having a memorial service for", he screamed.

I need some air", Stephanie said as she kissed Steven who wanted to follow but she wanted to be alone. She looked around and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "Hello", she anwsered. "Listen you are ruining our plan on taking this country and thier country into whole you better be doing your job", he yelled hanging up. Stephanie hung up the phone and turned around. "Men", She whispered walking back inside to the commotion.

"We have got to find them", Kandy said. "No shit woman", Randy said putting his head in his hands. "Don't talk to my girl like that", Ted said. "Will yall stop fighting and grow up god dammit", Reema screamed. Shelby grabbed onto John and he held her tight. Randy looked at Reema and went to hold her but she pushed him back. "I'm tired of this bullshit fighting, were all grown ass people who need to just figure out what the hell is going on and find our friends", Reema said. "We are baby we are trying", Randy said going ot hold her.

"I don't get it why are they after us", Reema cried as Randy comforted her as she was breaking down. "They are after us and they are willing to take what ever belongs to us so that means girls they are willing to take you down with us", Steven said holding onto Stephanie who just shrugged him off. He looked at her weirdly. "Are you okay", She nodded her head.

"Fine", she said. Of course she was fine, she had the life she was going to have not with Steven but with Phil Brooks Aka Cm Punk. He was her dream man from day one, she was helping Phil get to them and now here she was almost done. She even became friends with the enemies. She felt bad for Reema and Shelby they were whores of the century and trying to become princesses. She laughed at the thought.

"Stephanie earth to Stephanie", Reema waved her hand in front of her face.

'Oh sorry I was thinking about something", She smiled and walked away from the gang. "Your fiancee lately has been acting weird", Ted said. "That's just the way love goes", he ran after her. Kandy looked at Stephanie walk away and knew something was up with her and she was just the person to figure out what was going on. "Listen I'm going to go back to the hotel, you guys figure what's going on and call me", Kandy said kissing Ted bye and leaving following Stephanie and Steven.

"I just know something is up with her and it's bad news", she whispered.

END SCENE!

AGAIN KIND OF SHORT! BUT Get reADY THE RUMBLE WILL HAPPEN SOONER THAN U THINk!


End file.
